1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device, and more particularly to a monitoring device for detecting location and moving trend of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bed exit alarm has only one set of infrared module disposed in the path taken by a patient to leave the bed. Accordingly, when the infrared is interrupted and reflected by the patient leaving the bed, the alarm would be triggered to generate warning signal. However, medical personnel or family members may get into the path, too. It is difficult for the conventional bed exit alarm to distinguish, and thus false alarms occur frequently.
As for another type of conventional bed exit alarm, multiple sets of infrared modules may be disposed in an inner region and an outer region of a monitored field. For instance, the monitoring system disclosed in the Patent Application No. WO 2009/029996 A1 can recognize medical personnel or a family member approaching the bed by the breakage of the outer region of the monitored field prior to the breakage of the inner region of the monitored field.
The present invention provides a novel monitoring device capable of accurately detecting movement in the monitoring area and identifying the object as a patient or medical personnel.